The Crow
by Skye's Redemption
Summary: Crow remembers the days with Mello when she would do whatever she could to get her hands on Mello's silver cross necklace. Set after Mello's death. Implied Mello x OC


The Crow

Inspiration – _The Crystal Ship_ by George Winston

Synopsis – Crow remembers the days with Mello when she would do whatever she could to get her hands on Mello's silver cross necklace. Set after Mello's death. Implied Mello x OC

(EDIT) **Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF DEATH NOTE. I'm too stupid to write something so awesome. (Eeek I just noticed that I forgot the disclaimer ;A;)

* * *

She took off her helmet and set it on the seat of her vehicle. Her stony grey eyes stared up at the residence.

"So this is it," she whispered.

A chilly breeze sent shivers down her spine. She took a deep breath and walked towards the building.

-x-

"_Hey Mello, may I take a look at your necklace?"  
_

"_You're looking right at it, smart one."_

"…_Alright. May I _have_ your necklace for a moment?"_

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Pretty please? With chocolate on top?"_

"…_No." Mello stood up from the couch and walked away, Crow trailing after him._

* * *

She walked along the hallway of rooms until she reached the very end. The colour of the door was still that bright silver; it hasn't tarnished after all these years. Slowly, she turned the doorknob and the door clicked open. The door made a _whoosh_ sound as she widened it and stepped inside.

-x-

"_But it looks so shiny! I just want to admire it! Please, Mello?"_

_Mello turned around to face the girl. "You and your obsession with shiny things. It's no wonder your name is Crow." He paused for a moment and added, "oh, and I'll never give you my necklace."_

"_Why not?" _

"_You don't need to know."_

"_What if I bribe you with chocolate?"_

"_Never."_

"_A hug?"_

_Mello was taken aback by the girl's unexpected offer. "…No."_

"_Aww! Are you sure? I thought you like hugs!" Crow protested._

"_What makes you think I want a hug from you anyway?" Mello retorted._

_Crow crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. "Fine. Be that way." _

_Mello watched her in amusement as she turned around and stormed towards her room._

* * *

She stood in the center of the room, marvelling at the mosaic tiles on the wall, a collage made up of shiny objects she has collected over the years. The tiles were covered in dust and spider webs, and some of the silver tarnished, but seeing all these remnants flooded her mind with memories.

-x-

"_I realize I've never asked before…but why do you want my silver necklace? Why can't you just buy your own?" Mello asked._

_The girl smiled, the mischievous sparkle in her grey eyes perceptible. "Follow me and I'll show you," she said._

_Crow led Mello to the end of the hall._

"_Uh…you want to show me your bedroom?" Mello inquired, his eyebrows raised._

"_You could say that," Crow replied, a mischievous grin spread across her face._

_She opened the door and went into her bedroom; Mello followed suit._

"_Welcome to my bedroom~" Crow said cheerfully, waving her arms and spinning in circles._

_Mello was awestruck. Never had he seen such a strange, yet beautiful room before. The bedroom walls were covered with collages of shiny pieces – mirror fragments, crystals, compact disc shards, glass slivers, and an assortment of multi-coloured ornaments. It was like a piece of art made with mosaic._

"_Like it?" She asked, a gleam in her eyes._

"_Hm." He replied. "So what does this have to do with my necklace anyway?"_

_She smiled. "See that empty space over there?" She pointed to the spot on the wall above her bedside table. Mello noted that the space was in the shape of a cross._

"_You want to put my cross in that hole?" Mello inquired in disbelief, his right eyebrow raised._

_Crow pouted. "What's wrong with that? Your cross is perfect for it!"_

_Mello turned around and walked out of the room, shaking his head._

"_Hey!" Crow quickly exited and closed her door, then speed-walked to catch up to Mello. "Aren't you going to give me your necklace?"_

"_I never said I would give you my necklace."_

"_But it's for the sake of art!"_

"_No."_

"_But that's the only piece I'm missing!"_

"_No."_

"_But–"_

"_No."_

"_You're mean, Mello. Did I ever tell you that?"_

* * *

She chuckled. Lifting her hand up to the wall, she extended her hand and gently swiped away the dust and cobwebs. She ran her slender fingers along the small gap, vertically, then horizontally. This was exactly where the cross belonged.

-x-

_Crow was sitting on the couch, flipping channels with the remote control. A bored expression adorned her face. She perked up when she saw Mello walk into the living room._

"_Hey, Mello." She greeted._

_He grunted._

_It was then that she noticed he had his leather jacket on. His right hand carried a shotgun._

_She frowned. "Where are you going?"_

"_Out," Came his short reply. He shoved the gun into his holster and glanced at her. "Come here."_

_She stood up and walked over to him. "What is it?"_

_He put his arms around her neck. "M-Mello…w-what are you doing?" She asked, feeling heat creeping up to her cheeks._

"_I'm giving you my cross." He replied and let his arms drop to his sides after he secured the clasp of the necklace._

_She was taken aback. "Why are you giving it to me?"_

"_Keep it safe. It's my good luck charm."_

"_Then why _are_ you giving it to me?" She repeated._

_He didn't answer. She stared into his eyes, searching for an answer. He tore his eyes from her gaze and turned away._

_Her eyes widened as realization hit her._

"_You're not coming back, are you…"_

_Mello turned toward her._

"_Don't go," she pleaded softly._

"_I have to."_

_He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She returned the gesture by clutching onto his neck._

"_Listen. Take care of everything, okay?" He whispered against her ear._

_She nodded. Mello pulled back, only to find her staring at him with watery eyes. He kissed her on the forehead._

"_I've got to go now."_

"_Be careful," she said, even though she knew he wouldn't listen to her._

_As she watched him walked out the door, she knew this was the last time she would see him. She could no longer control the tears that were threatening to fall._

* * *

A drop of liquid rolled down her cheek and onto the corner of her mouth. She could taste its saltiness. She blinked back her tears and looked out the dusty window.

Outside, the sky had already turned dark.

"Ah. I should go," She mused.

She exited her room and walked out of the building. She put on her helmet and climbed onto her motorcycle.

* * *

Dead silence enveloped her as she cut the engine of her motorcycle. She walked through the tall, black iron gates. She took a turn to her left, then continued her way down between the rows of stone slabs until she reached the one she was looking for. She knelt down in front of it.

"It's been a while, Mello…" she said.

* * *

The roads were empty by the time she left. There was an occasional car that zoomed past or a siren that went off in the distance.

She parked her motorcycle in front of the building and returned to her old bedroom. She put down her bag and looked around her room once more.

"I'll stay for the night," she decided.

-x-

_Crow walked out of the bathroom and jumped onto her bed._

"_Ah, home sweet home! I missed you so, my fluffy bed~" She sighed blissfully._

_She rolled around on her bed for a while. Soon, however, she was overcome by exhaustion. Crow yawned and slipped into the comfort of her covers._

"_Goodnight," she mumbled to herself, and turned off her bedside lamp._

_-x-_

_The sound of her door clicking open awakened her. She was tempted to jump out of her bed and attack whoever it was, but she knew better. The base was heavily secured so she knew it was someone from the mafia. Crow just hoped whoever it was that came in would go away soon._

_Crow's body went stiff when she felt someone lift up her covers. Her bed squeaked as that person climbed into her bed. Crow relaxed, however, when a familiar chocolate scent drifted past her nose. It was just Mello._

_He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her towards his chest. He nuzzled his nose against her neck gently._

"_Goodnight, my little black bird," he whispered._

_Crow smiled as she drifted off into slumber._

* * *

The edges of her lips turned up slightly at the memory. She felt so safe and warm being here again. She adjusted the covers over her and closed her eyes.

She was almost asleep when a faint scent of chocolate drifted by. Crow reached up to her chest and wrapped her fingers around the silver cross, and smiled.

* * *

Done. Argh, It turned out (really) crappy…#$%#($&*(#&$*&$!)#^ It was better in my imagination! Maybe I'll come back and fix it one day…or maybe not. :D

I would've done better but I got distracted by hilarious KHR fanfics~ 8D Oh well. Constructive criticism please? And spare me the flames – I haven't written for a long long LONG time so I think that's a good enough excuse! :D


End file.
